The seas rider
by Dinogods17
Summary: Fury. Pure and utter rage. That is all he felt as he fell to the ground. His family turned their backs on him, lover went behind his back. Percy Jackson had been forgotten by all but his two cousins. Struck down by Zeus in his moment in weakness, but little did they know they just awakened something very old and vengeful. This story has stuff from other place but is not a cross.


Fury. Pure and utter rage. That is all he felt as he fell to the ground. His family turned their backs on him, lover went behind his back. Percy Jackson had been forgotten by all but his two cousins and closest friends. Everyone else from Annabeth to Poseidon has left him to rot. The gods sizing their chances strike Percy down in an act as they claim was self-defense. In doing so they unleashed a power so old and forgotten it could be their downfall. They have awakened a spirit Hell-bent on vengeance, they have awakened the Ghost Rider, and Percy seems like the perfect vessel to travel in.

Fire. That was all he saw he opened his eyes, fire. After everything camp forgetting him, most of his friends leaving him, his girlfriend betraying him… After all of this yet still the gods wouldn't let him rest, A figurehead of two wars and the majority of his life weren't enough for them. At least his father carried Poseidon had offered him to live with him in Atlantis after seeing what had happened at camp. He asked if he could talk it over with his mother, Poseidon agreed to it Percy remembered the smile he had. After that Percy started driving to his mother's apartment when all of a sudden the sky darkened and a bolt of lightning struck him. Causing his bike to explode and sending him flying. He opened his eyes and saw everything on fire including himself. He could hear the shout on Olympus from his spot on the pavement his father screaming death threats upon the other gods. Soon leading to an all-out chaos of voices yelling in disagreement as Zeus tries to regain control. Then he felt a burning sensation but it wasn't from the flames of the fire that burned his body. No, this burning was coming from his heart, heart in his final moments his heart burned with the hearted that he had pushed down over the years for everyone and everything. The gods, the camps, the friend that had forgotten him, his ex, the monsters, titans, giants, and primordials, and in his final act he unleashed a hellish scream that everything and one in the Greek pantheon heard no matter what they were or where they were. After his scream, something locked away deep with Tartarus awakened and rushed to respond to his new host.

 **12 years later**

"12 years… Gods damn it, Percy." Nico said under his breath as he put a moonlace flower on His cousins grave. The same one that Calypso gave him before he left her island. Nex to him was his other cousin Thalia, the lieutenant of the hunt. Every year sense Zeus struck him down they been coming to his grave. They don't know why but they just did and every year they always saw the same figure watching them from the distances. A man in a black leather jacket with small spikes on the shoulder pads which was always zipped up, black jeans, and black leather combat boots. They couldn't really make out his face but from what they could see there was a large scar on his right eye, they couldn't ever see his eye for he always had on sunglasses and finally his hair was a deep black the kind that if it surrounded you couldn't see you hand in front of your face. They would ask who he is but he never bothered them so they left him alone.

"Come on Nico lets go," Thalia said putting a hand on the son of Hades shoulder, Nico nods and followers her out. He couldn't help but that the figure was watching them or more sporadically him. As they walked away they heard the revving of a bike engine as it speeded in the opposite direction.

"Must have been him" Nico said unimpressed Thaila nods and Nico shadow travels them away.

Percy was not happy it was the day that he had 'died' and the only people that bored to try and remember him were his cousins. None of this other "friends" or even his father… Ok on that he had seen Poseidon visit his grave on several different occasions sporadically. But still, it made him hate them more he continued to ride until he heard a scream from an alleyway and inwardly he grinned as he drove off in the direction of the scream. As he did his flesh started to burn with a searing heat and he let out a demonic cry that would make Hades's shiver. His flesh then caught on fire with a blueish green flame that burned away at his skin until only his skull remained wich continuously burned with the same colored flame. He looked at his hands and saw the same thing his motorcycle wheels also had the same flame and color as he continued to ride it left a trail of flame behind him, he also felt the new weight of blade across his back the blades were attached to chains which were wrapped around his arms. He pulled into the alley where the scream originated from and found a group of 7 men standing over a girl, all of them had knives and a nasty look in their eyes. One of the men heard his drive up and turned around

"Holy SHIT," he said after seeing him Percy just hissed as he got off his bike, as he did he also took his blades off of his back and held them in his hands. Now if they were mortal he would not have killed them, beat the ever living hell out them yes but not kill them, But they weren't mortals they were demigods. Any mercy he was willing to show was now gone

"Um… Guys we might need out swords for this" The same goon said with his voice full of fear. Before the other could realize what was happening Percy attacked swing his blades over his head and bring them dons on the goon cutting him into three pieces. But instead of blood spattering the walls the body started to burn with the same colored flames the covered his body. He pulled the blades back, then the real massacre started. He became a blur of swing chains, green flames, and death. In a matter of seconds, the group of 7 half becomes nothing more than flaming pieces burning on the ground. He looked at the women on the ground and he recognized her.

"Piper." a deep hollow voice said staring at her his eye pools of flame that burned with hatred

"Wha what do you want?" she said terrified. Percy was ready to kill her but a voice stopped him

"No Perseus not yet, wait until they need you," The voice said growling he complied getting back on his bike.

"Who are you?" Piper mumbled

"The ghost of the sea," Percy said before driving off

 **Later on Olympus**

After being found by Jason Piper and the other seven, Nico, Thalia, and Reyna were all called and told what happened.

"That's insane," Leo said the rest couldn't help but agree with him

"We see this thing as a threat to Olympus and therefore are asking you all to capture it and bring it here. The hunt as also been assigned to help you in this search" Zeus said from his throne the assembled group all looked at each other with concern.

"Any objections?" Before anyone could say anything Zeus disappeared in a bolt of lightning

"Drama queen" Poseidon mumbled before leaving himself.

"Any idea who this is Pips?" Jason asked only her to shaker he head still shaking slightly

"Well we better get looking" Nico sarcastically said leaving, the other followed his lead until only Piper, Jason, and Thalia

"The ghost of the sea" Piper them muted getting their attention

"What was that?" Jason asked her

"When I asked who he was that's what he said, ' the ghost of the sea'" Jason looked at his sister who shrugged not knowing what to make out if it either.

 **Back with Percy**

After his reintroduction with Piper, Percy drove around the street of New York in rider form and over the course of the night he stopped some minor human crimes, killed om monsters that he found, he took much glee in that, at the end of the night he headed 'home' well as homey as an old abandoned hotel complex can get. It wasn't long after word of his death got around that Percy mother died of a heart attack that was brought on by the grief. Paul had moved away heartbroken as well at both the news of his death and the death of Sally as well. Their apartment was quickly bought by someone else, leaving Percy to fend for himself after he returned to he living. Of course, he preferred the fact that he lived alone, completely alone, this way he could plan, train, and practice his new powers without worry that anyone would discover him. But tonight he was pissed, pissed at himself… sort off.

"What the hell man why did you stop me!?" he shouted at the voice from earlier who did not respond

"She was right there, in front of me I could have ended her but yet you stopped me Why? ANSWER ME!"

"For killing her would have created more problem for the both of us Jackson. I want vengeance as much as you do but we must watch ourselves until the time is right" the voice responded with and Percy knew it was right but anger still fumed within him and in this anger he lashed out at a wall, destroying it in a single punch. He growls as he sits down on a bed

"Plus there the fact we both know Kronos is rising again, with help of course so it would be better to have them fight then strike them down as there weak," the voice said

"Ya, ya, I know that Kratos so shut the hell up," Percy said thinking

 **A/N:** ** _chough chough_** **Hi people it's been a while... look I'm sorry for not updating Souls and Berzerker all I can blame is school and my own laziness all right. This is just an idea I had one night so I figured I would share. The name could probably use a change but I can't come up with anything else so if you have an idea please share... plus I only ran this through Grammarly so there may still be errors so please forgive me. On that note, I will see you all in the next one. BYE**


End file.
